


Bloody British Food

by opheliasheart



Series: It Must Be Love [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Mush, Humor, Romance, alternative universe, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasheart/pseuds/opheliasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well that is a grab bag size. Why don't you eat half now and save the rest for later?" Lexa glared at her from her position on the couch. She forced her eyes to stay on the girls face and not wander down the girl's body, or more importantly to the elegant engagement ring that sparkled on the women's left hand.</p><p>"I can't do that! Never do things by halves Clarke! Go big or go home, it's all or nothing!" she dramatically claimed, punching her fist towards the ceiling. </p><p>"Why didn't you study Shakespearian theatre again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody British Food

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff... Set between 'Sapphire Eye and Stomach Butterflies' and 'Before Sunrise'.

 

Clarke sat at the circular table in their apartment, the warm summer sun poured in through the large window as her fingers tapped the keys of the laptop in front of her. They had returned from England two days before. It was a week long trip back to the country she spent three years living in whilst getting her undergrad degree and a place they decided to visit together to celebrate their ten year anniversary of dating, as well as their graduation of Law school and Medical school respectively. They decided to take the time to explore and spend time with each other before the whirlwind of residency and Lexa's bar exams took hold.

"Oh my God these taaste so good." Lexa moaned, stuffing her mouth full of Skips whilst lying across the couch. "Why the fuck didn't I buy more packs?"

"They are pretty good. We should see if we can buy more online, I'm sure they aren't that expensive." Clarke commented, glancing over at her through her glasses with her fingers still typing.

"But I can't wait that long! Like I need another pack now." The woman complained, scanning the back of the bag for the nutritional values. Her eyes caught the first line and quickly turned them around, choosing to ignore the table like she normally does.

"Well that is a grab bag size. Why don't you eat half now and save the rest for later?" Lexa glared at her from her position on the couch. She forced her eyes to stay on the woman's face and not wander down her body, refusing to admire the sage green retro Oxford t-shirt she was wearing, the light blue skinny jeans that covered her crossed legs under the table or more importantly the elegant engagement ring that sparkled on the woman's left hand.

"I can't do that! Never do things by halves Clarke! Go big or go home, it's all or nothing!" she dramatically claimed, punching her fist towards the ceiling.

"Why didn't you study Shakespearian theatre again?" Clarke quipped sassily and Lexa poked her tongue out at her. "Why don't we drive to that place on Finch Street? They might have some down the aisle for international foods."

"I'm too tired and lazy." Lexa groaned and curled herself around the packet, throwing a few more into her mouth. Clarke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Would you like me to go?" she asked, internalising her amusement at the brunettes drama and rolling her eyes at the woman she decided to be with for the rest of her life.

"No, that's not fair on you." Lexa said, frowning and staring at the packet in her hands. Clarke sighed. She shut the screen of her laptop down and walked to the door of their apartment.

"Where are you going?" Lexa called from the sofa as she twisted around to watch her fiancé through the doorway to the room, seeing her put on her cardigan and grab the car keys from the hook.

"You are grumpy as shit, this is what jet lag does to you. If Skips are the only thing to keep you happy, I am going to get you some fucking Skips." Lexa jumps up from the sofa and jogs over to Clarke with a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so fucking tired and I'm stupid for not buying more..."

"Honey they wouldn't have fit in your suitcase anyway.." Clarke's facade cracked a little, a small smile escapes.

"I would have made room."

"And given up what other item to make the space? I had to sit on it to help you get it closed." Lexa bites her lip, trying not to laugh. The memory of Clarke sitting on her case in their London hotel room, after a week of celebrating their 10 year anniversary and meeting up with some of Clarke's friends from her undergrad days, flits through her mind. Clarke playfully glared at the girl. "Would you have taken out that nice Lulu Guiness bag that I got you? Or that gift we got Raven from the Science Museum?" Lexa pouted once more, frowning at the floor.

"Maybe..." She whispered quietly to herself but Clarke was too close and her eyes widened as she let out a laugh, shoving the girls shoulder.

"Lexa!"

"What?! I meant Raven's gift! I love the bag, it's perfect. But the girl has enough gadgets to kit the Science Museum on her own back, she doesn't need any more!" Lexa exclaimed, hands flying around for emphasis and also to distract from the red tinge on her cheeks.

"Mhm, whatever. You can get your own Skips."

Clarke dropped the keys to the cabinet, hooked her cardigan back up and walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She could here Lexa's feet tapping quickly along the floor behind as she followed her but forced the girl to wait, filling the kettle slowly and putting it on the stand to boil, before finally turning and acknowledging her financé's presence. Clarke raised her eyebrows at the girl who stood before her, pout still in place, wearing her navy sweatpants and grey Columbia University hoodie. She looked at the mess of curled hair falling over her shoulder and allowed herself to glance down at the beautiful ring that adorned the finger on her left hand.

After that she couldn't help the swell of warmth that flooded through her, the memory of Abby handing over her Grandmother's ring that Clarke had admired for many years in her jewellery box. The emotions that flooded through her when Lexa turned and got down on one knee the previous Christmas. The woman's shocked face when Clarke dropped to her knees and pulled the ring out from behind her, proposing to Lexa at the end of her own proposal- something that added to Raven and Octavia's constant prodding at their sickly level of romance and PDA.

She looked back up and got lost in Lexa's green eyes, noticing how her expression had changed - now mimicking her own look of pure adoration and love that made Clarke's heart leap. She wrapped her arms around the brunettes shoulders and gently pulled her closer, nudging her nose against the side of Lexa's with a smile before brushing their lips together. Lexa responded, taking Clarke's bottom lip between her own and softly running her tongue along it and sucking gently. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and ran her hands over the young woman's back, she opened her mouth and their tongues met.

The kiss slowly grew passionate. Lexa's hands glided down to rest on Clarke's backside, the soft caressing of tongues grew into a battle for dominance and Clarke raised her hand to the back of Lexa's head, tangling her fingers into the thick mane to pull her impossibly closer. She moved her leg between Lexa's, raising her thigh to meet the woman's core and they broke apart as Lexa threw her head back, eyes closed as she lowered herself to add to more pressure. Lexa's right had left its place and glided under the blonde's shirt and over the skin of her back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Clarke moved to the girls neck, kissing from her jaw line down and allowing her tongue skim over the smooth skin. She paused at Lexa's pulse point and began to gently suck at the skin, not enough to leave a mark but enough to garner a reaction - her breathing becoming a little laboured and her hips beginning to grind over Clarke's thigh.

"Clarke." Lexa moaned, her breathe catching slightly at the growing sensation.

The sound caught Clarke's attention dragging her out of her haze. She froze and formed a plan in a split second. She pulled away from Lexa and removed her leg (and the pressure) from her core, causing her to groan at the loss and open her eyes to look at Clarke. The woman gave her a happy smile and planted a quick kiss on the cheek before walking around her and out of the room. Lexa paused, confused by her sudden change, then turned and walked after her once again.

She found Clarke back at the entrance to their apartment, pulling her cardigan on with her sandals already in place.

"Where are you going?" Lexa asked, a little worried about the change in demeanour.

"You wanted Skips babe, I thought I would be a good finance and go get you some." She said with a grin, grabbing her bag from the floor.

"But-" Lexa started, pointing back to the kitchen.

"You'll be able to gorge on them till your heart's content. I won't be long!" Clarke took her keys and waved as she walked out of the apartment, leaving Lexa standing in the hallway with her wide eyes frozen on the door and hand still aimed at the kitchen. She huffed, rubbing her thighs together a little to try and alleviate the now uncomfortable sensation before turning back to the living room and flopping on the sofa. She wiggled into a better position and heard a rustle by her hip. Frowning, the brunette turned over to find the crisp packet left forgotten, now slightly crushed from her weight.

"Bloody British food." she said as she scooped out a handful and filled her mouth, letting out an almost orgasmic moan at the taste and settled herself back against the couch, waiting for her fiancé to return.

**Author's Note:**

> purplefairywings on Tumblr.


End file.
